The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for aligning a pair of waveguides in a splice of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,022 and advancing crimping collars to complete the splice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,022 discloses an economical splice which is field applicable, compact, and affords positive mechanical coupling of a pair of waveguides. Other splices which utilize multiple cylindrical rods are secured by contracting members such as shrink tubing, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,241, or screw means, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,796. The splice disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,022, however, requires uniform advance of crimping collars to the center of the splice while the waveguides are fixedly held with ends abutting in the center of the splice.